My Hero
by Fluff-is-awesome
Summary: You know that part at the end of TLO when Annabeth's face is absolutely priceless and you SO wanna know what's going through her head at that moment? This is Annabeth's POV at that moment.


**This is just a short Percabeth fic that is taken mostly from the book (everything belongs to Rick Riordan) but its from Annabeth's POV. I was just dying to know what was going through Annabeth's mind in this scene of TLO, so I decided to write it myself. Enjoy!**

After the nature spirits pulled Grover out, I heard my mother call my name. This is it, I thought, as I squeezed Percy's arm next to me and walked up to kneel at her feet.

"You, my daughter, have exceeded all expectations," she said and my heart filled with pride. My mother was finally giving me recognition, and she sounded proud. I had made the goddess of wisdom proud. "You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seat of power. It has come to our attention that Olympus is... well, trashed. The Titan lord did much damage that will have to be repaired. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this as an opportunity. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements."

I was absolutely stunned. Was she saying that I was going to rebuild Olympus? However I wanted?

I looked up at her to make sure she was serious. "My... my lady?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "You are an architect, are you not? You have studied the techniques of Daedalus himself. Who better to redesign Olympus and make it a monument that will last for another eon?"

My dream. My mother was offering me to do the one thing I had always dreamed of doing. There was one thing I had to make sure though. "You mean... I can design whatever I want?" I asked.

"As your heart desires," she said. "Make us a city for the ages."

I absolutely could not believe it. How could this be happening? I was going to build an entire city. For the gods!

"As long as you have plenty of statues of me," Apollo piped up.

"And me," Aphrodite added. Of course.

"Hey, and me!"Ares said, "Big statues with huge wicked swords and-" he began, but luckily was interrupted by Athena.

"All right! She gets the point." she told them. Then she turned back to me. "Rise, my daughter, official architect of Olympus."

Official architect of Olympus. I repeated it over and over in my head as I walked back over to Percy. Me. Architect. Olympus.

This so was not happening. I was still passed out from earlier and I was dreaming. I had to be.

"Way to go," Percy whispered to me.

That brought me back to reality. I couldn't be dreaming. I was going to design Olympus. "I'll... I'll have to start planning," I mumbled back, and I began listing the things I was going to need. "Drafting paper, and, um, pencils-"

My thoughts were interrupted when Percy's name echoed through the room. I watched him nervously walk up to Poseidon and kneel down in front of him. I wondered what his reward would be. If I had gotten a dream come true, what could the gods possibly think of for the Hero of Olympus himself?

"Rise, my son," Poseidon said, and Percy stood up shakily. "A great hero must be rewarded. Is there anyone here who would deny what my son is deserving?"

No one protested, but I saw the gods did not look especially happy about whatever his gift was. Their reluctant consensus made me uneasy.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said, "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods." He paused.

Oh no. No. No! I thought. I did not like where this was going. If the gods were offering what I thought they were, Percy would absolutely take it. My stomach flipped. I couldn't bear to think about it. I crossed my fingers and hoped it was not what I thought it was.

"Any gift?" Percy asked.

Zeus nodded. No no NO! How could the gods let this happen? I wanted to scream. "I know what you will ask," he said, "The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson-" I held my breath, and as much as I dreaded it, I knew what he would say next. "if you wish it- you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

I felt everything crash down on me at that very moment. Percy was going to leave the mortal world. He would live on while I got old and died. He would be a strong and powerful god, and I would never ever see him again. I tried to wrap my head around that, but it was just so inconceivable to me. The idea made me feel lost and confused.

"Um... a god?" Percy asked, stunned.

"A dimwitted god apparently," Zeus said, rolling his eyes. "But yes. With the consensus of he entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

Ares began going off about smashing Percy to pieces, but I was barely listening and I had become frozen in place. I had to stop this. I had to stop this! Please let me be dreaming, I thought to myself. It was all a nightmare. Everything from before- me, being architect of Olympus- it was as if it had never happened. I couldn't live like this without Percy along side me. I wouldn't be able to stand it. I needed Percy. As much as I had tried to deny it over the years, I couldn't help it. I needed him. He was my best friend, and I loved him.

There I said it. I was in love with Percy Jackson.

My mother saw me and caught my eye. "I approve as well," she said.

She had done this on purpose, I realized. She agreed because she didn't like Percy and she didn't want us to be friends. I saw my entire future diminish. There was nothing I could do. Percy was going to be immortal. I had lost him forever.

I suddenly felt on the verge of tears, but I forced myself not to cry. Not here in front of everyone. I saw from the corner of my eye Percy looking at me, and I avoided his eyes. I couldn't look at him. It was too painful to know that we would never be equal again, never have a normal conversation again, or go on anymore adventures together. It was over. Our entire relationship was over and I never got a chance to tell him how I felt. He would never know that I was helplessly, head-over-heels in love with him.

I realized that the room had gotten silent. Everyone was watching Percy, waiting for him to agree. What was he waiting for? Why wasn't he jumping for joy and thanking the gods like he should? I got a glimpse of his face, and he looked unsure of himself. No! I thought disbelieving, was he actually considering not to take the offer? I thought I was imagining it, but I knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't be hesitating if it was what he wanted. The tiniest sliver of hope filled me as I anxiously waited for him to speak. Any normal demigod would take the offer in a heartbeat. Was he really that selfless? I didn't think so. Percy would take the offer, I decided, he had to. It was what every hero wanted. Unless...

"No."

His voice filled the room, and in that one word my entire life came flooding back into my veins. He had refused. Percy Jackson had refused the gift of immortality.

I covered my mouth as my jaw dropped open and the realization finally hit me. He wasn't leaving me. He wasn't going to be a god.

I could not believe it. I was sure he would take it back but he didn't. In fact, he looked extremely satisfied and sure of his decision. I could not believe it. If I had loved him before, it did not even compare to how I felt now. I wanted to run up to him and kiss him on the lips right then and there and tell him everything he didn't know. Everything he needed to know.

"No?" Zeus asked dangerously, "You are... turning down our generous gift?"

I saw Percy's face get worried. "I'm honored and everything," he said quickly, "Don't get me wrong. It's just... I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year."

He glanced back at me and gave me one of his drop-dead gorgeous smiles. I was doing everything I could to stay put. Had he refused because of me? Did he really care about me that much? Maybe... he loved me too?

"I do want a gift though," Percy said. "Do you promise to grant my wish?"

"If it is within our power," Zeus answered.

"It is," Percy said. "And it's not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River Styx."

I smiled to myself, knowing the reason that Percy was asking for this.

"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"

Percy turned to look at Hades. "Someone once told me, you should always get a solemn oath."

"Guilty," Hades admitted.

Zeus reluctantly swore on the River Styx, and thunder boomed. I wondered what Percy would ask for. What could possibly be more satisfying then immortality?

"From now on, I want you to properly recognize the children of the gods. All the children... Of all the gods."

I was officially mind-blown. He really was that selfless? Percy turned down immortality to do something for the other demigods. I didn't think that was even humanly possible.

Then I realized that Percy really wasn't your average demigod. He was a true hero, one that didn't save the world just for his own glory. Percy didn't even want the glory. He had saved the world purely because he truly cared about everything and everyone on it.

"Percy," Poseidon asked, "what exactly do you mean?"

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," Percy said. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."

Luke had asked Percy to not let that happen again, but that was not a very smart thing to say so outright. Zeus gave him a threatening look. "You dare accuse-"

"No more undetermined children," Percy interrupted him. I was going to have to have a chat with him about respecting the gods. All of them were steaming. "I want you to promise to claim your children- all your demigod children- by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive."

"Now wait just a moment," Apollo said."

"And the minor gods," Percy kept going, interrupting again. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe- they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades-"

"Are you calling me a minor god?" Hades said threateningly. Oh my gods Percy.

"No, my lord," Percy replied, "But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico has proven that. No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabin, for all the gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway."

Percy! I wanted to scold him, you can't just tell the gods to break off a sacred oath!

"You've got to stop trying to get rid of the powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish," Percy finished.

As absolutely horribly disrespectful as that speech was, I was smiling so wide it hurt. It was largely because I was so relieved that he would still be mortal, but also- that was so Percy. He asked for a happily ever after, the kind of thing everyone wished could happen in real life but never did. What was so incredible about it though, was that what he asked for was actually reasonable. Everything he wanted was very well thought out and completely in the power of the gods.

That did it for me. He was mine. I called him, and no one was going to take him away from me. That Rachel Dare girl was not going to stop me. I was his best friend, and I was going to get to him first. I promised to myself that by the end of today he would know that I loved him. I didn't care if I had to spell it out for him in Greek. He had to know.

"Is that all?" Zeus asked sarcastically.

"Percy," Poseidon said, "you ask for much. You presume much."

"I hold you to your oath," Percy reminded him, "All of you."

I was afraid the gods were going to all attack him at once from all of the murderous looks he got. Then Athena spoke up. "The boy is correct." What? I was sure I had misheard. Did my own mother, the goddess of wisdom, just admit that Percy was right? "We have been unwise to ignore our children," she continued, "It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps"- she glanced at me again, giving me a stony look- "perhaps I was mistaken," she said reluctantly, "I move that we accept the boy's plan."

Oh my gods. I felt like I had just won the lottery or something. My mom clearly wasn't happy that I was right about Percy, and still was not pleased about my friendship with him, but I took what she said as her consent for me to take the next step in our relationship. It was probably the most I would get from her, but at least I got something. She had agreed that he was worthy.

The gods still weren't happy about being told what to do, but they all agreed to do what Percy had asked. As the Honor Guard of Cyclopes made an aisle for Percy to walk through, I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. We began heading out together, and I wanted to talk to him about what just happened, but he still seemed preoccupied. We passed Hermes in one of the courtyards, and Percy stopped. "I'll meet you at the elevator," he told me.

"You sure?" I asked. I was a little disappointed that he didn't want to talk to me first, but I realized that was really selfish. I glanced at Hermes and saw that Percy wasn't done with everything he needed to do. I so don't deserve him, I thought to myself, studying his still distracted face. "Yeah you're sure," I finally said.

I headed to the elevator alone and wondered what Percy was going to say to Hermes. More importantly though, I tried to figure out what I should say to Percy. Should I say anything? Should I wait for him to say something? My mind was racing as I attempted to come up with a plan. I could not mess this up!

Percy arrived the elevator soon after me. I still didn't have any kind of plan, so I just tried to be casual and said the first thing that came to my mind. "Why do you smell like smoke?" I noticed it immediately. What trouble did he get into in the five minutes we were apart?

"Long story," he replied.

We got in the elevator and my mind filled with a million questions. Why wasn't he saying anything? Did he love me? Did he turn down immortality because he wanted to stay with me? What did he say to Hermes? Was he going to talk to me? Why won't he say something?

The entire elevator ride was silent. When we finally reached the lobby, Percy's parents were trying to convince the security guy at the desk to let them go up. She must gave been really worried, because when Sally saw Percy she looked absolutely relieved and gave him a huge hug.

"We saw the building lit up blue, but then you didn't come down," she said. "You went up hours ago!"

"She was getting a bit anxious" Paul said walking up behind her. Sally then turned to me and gave me a tight hug.

"I'm all right," Percy said, as if suddenly realizing it himself. "Everything's okay now."

Relief flooded my body as I realized the truth of what he said. We really were going to be all right. Finally relaxing, I realized that my body was absolutely exhausted from going non-stop for so long. I figured I could sleep for weeks.

Seeing Paul again, I suddenly remembered something. "Mr. Blofis," I said, "that was wicked sword work."

"It seemed like the thing to do," he said shrugging it off. He seemed pretty pleased with himself though. "But Percy," he continued, looking incredulous, "is this really... I mean this story about the six hundredth floor?"

That's right, I remembered, Paul hadn't even known about gods and demigods. I figured this should have been a huge shocker to him, but he was surprisingly handling it very well.

"Olympus," Percy responded, "Yeah."

"I'd like to see that," Paul said, looking up in awe.

"Paul," Sally said putting a hand on his arm, "It's not for mortals. Anyway, the important thing is we're safe. All of us," she said smiling at us.

I was about to suggest that we head home so we can go to bed, when Nico came running in from outside. He looked worried. "It's Rachel," he said breathlessly. Oh great. "I just ran into her down on 32nd Street," Nico told us.

"What's she done this time?" I asked bitterly. What did that bitch do now?

"It's where she's gone. I told her she would die if she tried, but she insisted. She just took Blackjack and-"

"She took my Pegasus?" Percy said angrily. I couldn't help but feel satisfaction that Percy was annoyed with her.

Nico nodded. "She's headed to Half-Blood Hill. She said she had I get I camp."

Percy's face suddenly became a complicated mix of emotions, and I couldn't figure out what he was thinking. We followed Nico towards the river as quickly as we could. As much as I hated Rachel's guts, I had a feeling there was more to this than we knew.

"What was she thinking?" I asked. What, did she really just expect to just walk into camp? She was mortal!

We ran down the streets trying to get through the traffic. Everything was a mess after the battle. Pushing past a bunch of confused mortals, I thought of something else.

"She'll never get through the defenses. Peleus will eat her," I said.

"We've got to hurry," Percy said, sounding very worried. I tried not to let his concern bother me. That's just how Percy was, trying to save everybody. It didn't mean anything.

I still wasn't so convinced.

"I don't suppose you could conjure up some skeleton horses," Percy asked Nico.

"So tired," Nico wheezed, "couldn't summon a dog bone."

We kept running until we finally reached the river. Percy called the hippocampi and we raced up the East River towards the Long Island Sound.

**And we know what happens from there. :)**

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


End file.
